Icy Nights
by Stormie Nikita
Summary: T-Bone and Razor now a year after we last saw them. They meet a she-kat named Turran, and she has some things to tell them


Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron " Icy Nights " By: Stormie Nikita e-mail:VampyreNikita@aol.com rating: PG-13 Codes: LANG Pairing: None Notes: Nada Summary: T-Bone and Razor have met a unusual she-kat and she has some secrets only they should know..... 

(This takes place one year after the last episode.) 

T-Bone and Razor jumped from the Turbo Kat . They landed feet first into the snow below. It's icy crust collapsed with their steps. Razor shook one of his feet. 

" Brr, maybe we should of worn boots for this mission," Razor said. 

T-Bone smirked," No Pain, No Gain buddy," he said. 

Razor sniffed the air. 

" There's a campfire nearby, I can smell the smoke," he said. 

T-Bone nodded. They started walking towards the smell. The snow crunched loudly underneath their feet. The wind howled around them, stinging their ears & eyes. The glow of the campfire grew closer. Razor was the first to see who made the fire. All he could see was a outline of a kat sitting by a large fire. 

" T-Bone," he said. 

" I see it," he said. 

" So you have a plan ?" Razor asked. 

" Not yet. Do you ?" T-Bone asked. 

" Ambush perhaps," Razor said. " We should get closer first. This kat may be a allay." 

" Alright," T-Bone said. 

They crept closer. The kat near the fire didn't seem to notice them yet. Then T-Bone figured it out. It was a she-kat. 

" Watch out...It's a she-kat," T-Bone said. 

" I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out," Razor said. 

Razor glanced at him and pulled on his glovatrix. T-Bone did the same. 

" Let's go," T-Bone said. 

As they sneaked quietly the kat's ears perked up. She smirked as she saw them in the corner of her eye. Once they were close enough she attacked them. She caught them off-guard. She knocked T-Bone to the ground and put her foot against his chest. Razor jumped up. She put a dagger to T-Bone's neck. 

" Don't even blink brown one, or he'll get hurt," she said. 

" Who are you ?" Razor asked. 

" I'm looking for the Swat Kats," she said. 

Razor forgot that he and T-Bone were wearing their winter suits. Black suits were never featured in the news. 

" Listen," T-Bone said. 

She looked at him. 

" I'm T-Bone, the brown one over there is Razor," T-Bone said. 

She put the dagger away but kept her foot on T-Bone's chest. Razor lowered his glovatrix. 

" Can you remove your foot, it's kinda cold down here in the snow," T-Bone said. 

She glanced down at him. She removed her foot and helped him up. T-Bone noticed her pretty grayish green eyes. 

" So why are you out here ? It's alittle too cold for camping," Razor said. 

She held up a commucator, which had a red blinking light. 

" The distress signal," T-Bone said. 

" Someone escaped from Kat-a-traz two months ago," she said. 

" There's always someone escaping from there," Razor said. 

" You best sit down," she said. 

Razor and T-Bone sat down on the same log near the fire. The she-kat sat across from them. 

" A few months ago I stayed at the prison, undercover for the Enforcers. I met a certain convict named Turmoil. She had be-friended me, started to trust me with her deepest secrets. Including her plot to evenage a certain tom-kat's betrayal," she said. " two months ago I received a letter." 

She got up and gave the letter to T-Bone. He unfolded it and his eyes grew wide. 

" I gave this letter to Turmoil when she was arrested," T-Bone said. 

" What makes you she escaped ? This could be some prank," Razor said. 

She stared into the fire. 

" She said that if she was to escape she'd notify her next of kin. I'm her twin sister, Turran Lynn," she said. 

" Then why did you contact us ?" Razor asked. 

" She's bent on killing you and T-Bone," she said. 

" Why should I trust you ?" T-Bone asked. 

" I'm the next best thing to Razor. Besides I know how she works," Turran said. 

T-Bone got up and stood in front of her, Razor got up too. 

" Listen this's how it's gonna be. You help us, but don't follow us," T-Bone said. 

Turran held her hands out in protest. 

" Fine," she said. "How will I contact you ?" 

Razor gave her a triangle commucator. 

" By using that," he said. 

Turran looked at it and put it into her pocket. Razor started to walk back to the Turbo Kat. T-Bone stepped to face her. 

" I'm not going to trust you until you prove yourself that your worthy understand ?" he asked. 

" Yes," she said. " But even though Turmoil is my twin it doesn't mean I'm just like her." 

" I don't trust anyone other than who I know completely. And your not one of them. So don't hold your breath," he nearly growled. 

" I won't," she growled back. 

T-Bone folded the letter and put it into his pocket. Then he walked back to the Turbo kat. Shortly afterwards they took off. Turran shoveled some snow into the fire to put it out. After it was out she got onto a green motorcycle. She pulled on a motorcycle helmet, revved up then left. 

The Next Morning: 

Jake walked into the office only to find Chance staring out the window. He hasn't even shaved yet. 

" Chance ?" Jake asked. 

" I''ve lived this past year in fear that Turmoil would find a way to come back. Now she has and we're nearly defenseless. She's going to destroy too much of what we're trying to protect," Chance said. 

" If she's been out for this long why hasn't she made her presence known ?" Jake asked. " This doesn't sound much like her." 

Chance looked at him. 

" This's how I see it. Turran came to warn us. But there's something about her that i don't trust," Chance said. 

" Maybe but have some faith in her . She kinda reminds me of you," Jake said. 

Chance got up and streched. 

" Right and I live a dull life," he said. 

" Chance," Jake said as he looked out the window. 

Chance went over to the window and glanced out. There was Callie and some new she-kat. 

" Well let's tend to Callie," Chance said. 

He strached his chin as they stepped outside. 

" Howdy Callie," Jake said. 

" As you probably figured Lieutant this's the Salvage Yard. And these two tom-kats are some friends of mine," Callie said talking to the she-kat. " This's Chance and Jake who are running this place." 

" Hello,'" the Lieutant said. 

" Guys this's Lt. Turran Lynn," Callie said. " She just came back from a undercover operation." 

" Had fun ?" Jake asked. 

" Not really," the Lt. said. " But uh, Chance looks like your showing me how Salvage workers look after a long night." 

Chance felt his chin, " Long night with no sleep." 

Jake grinned. The Lt. had grayish blond fur with brown med. length hair that had some white near her ears. 

" For someone who just came here I say that I you seem like you know this place," Chance said. 

" I've read alot about this place," she said. 

" Oh," Jake said. 

" Besides Callie has told me alot about you guys," she said. 

" Good or bad ?" Jake asked. 

" Good," she said. " Really good." 

The Lt. bit her lower lip. She felt a tad bit uncomfortable around the Salvage yard workers. 

" Let's get you to the Enforcer H.Q.," Callie said. 

" Joy," the Lt. said. 

They went over to Callie's car, got in then drove off. Chance exhaled. 

" That can't be the same kat we met last night," Jake said. 

" It is . Just in the day light," Chance said. 

" Stop being such a hard ass Chance," Jake said. 

Chapter Two 

Turran sighed. Her friend Sabrina was arriving in just a few days. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to see Sabbie. But her mind was on keeping Turmoil away from T-Bone. She wanted to protect him. The cold wind blew and nearly knocked her over. Days like this she wished she had a car. She went into a Coffee shop and shook her jacket. A waitress came towards her as she sat down into a booth. She ordered a Mocha Swirl. When she got her Mocha she stared into it's swirly abyss. She had to find a way to get T-Bone's trust. She wanted to be trusted by him. Then the T.V. got her attention. 

" This's Ann Gora with a Katseye News. Turmoil has been found inside Mega Kat City limits. Enforcers are currently on the look out for this she-kat. If you see her notify your local authorities," Ann said. 

Turran growled, " I know where she is," she said. 

She gulped her mocha, left a tip then bolted out. She got onto her cyle and drove off like a bat out of hell. 

************************************** 

T-Bone growled a curse as he made a sharp turn. Razor gulped as he gripped his handle bars. 

" T-Bone, maybe you should go alittle slower ?" Razor asked over the roar of the Cycltron. 

" Relax I know what I'm doing," T-Bone said. 

" That's what I'm afraid of," Razor said. 

They made it to the ware house. They stepped inside and Razor looked up at a bare bulb fixture. The place was empty. 

" So you came." a she-kat purred. 

T-Bone growled as he saw Turmoil come into sight. 

" You came to your death," she said. " Attack them!" 

Some tom-kats in blue ninja gear went to attack them. Razor grinned as he kicked one in the gut. T-Bone punched one in the gut. Turmoil pulled out a purple gun. She fired it towards the Swat Kats. T-Bone laughed as it hit him. 

" What was that water...." he was saying til it hit him. 

The room began to spin and twist. He heard Razor say something. He ran up the stairs after Turmoil. 

" Still the tough one eh ?" She asked. " Maybe you need another dose." 

" T-Bone !" A she-kat screamed. 

T-Bone hit the railing and nearly flipped over. He stared down at the spinning floor below. He then fit someone push him off. he grabbed onto the walkway and swallowed. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to stop. Someone started to crush his knuckles. He yiped then let go. Someone grabbed his arms. 

" Hold on T-Bone," he heard two kats say. He felt he floor beneath him and sighed. 

" How dare you ruin my plans," Turmoil growled. 

T-Bone saw his saviors Razor and Turran. Turmoil pulled out a gun and fired. Turran pushed T-Bone out of the way and took the bullet in her chest. Turmoil laughed. Turran got back up and punched Turmoil in the face. 

" Till next time Swat Kats,'" Turmoil said as she and her minnions disappeared. 

Turran touched T-Bone's shoulder. 

" Your bleeding," she said, looking at her bloody fingers. 

" Worry about yourself you silly she-kat," Razor said. 

" It's nothing," she said. 

They heard sirens. 

" That's our cue," T-Bone said. 

They bolted out. Turran sighed as she saw Felina. 

Later: 

Chance touched his bandaged shoulder. He then pulled on a shirt. Jake laughed. 

" Off to your blind Date ?" Chance asked. 

" Yeah," Jake said. " Some crazy she-kat." 

" Good luck," Chance said as he pulled on his boots. 

" Where are you going ?" he asked. 

" For a walk," Chance said. 

Jake got into his car and drove off. Chance then stepped out and locked the door. He zipped up his coat and began to walk out of the Salvage Yard. Yeah it was late but he didn't care. Soon the sun was going to rise and he wanted to see it. He loved watching it. He sat down on the picnic table top in the park. He sighed, it would be nice to share it with someone. 

" Chance ?" Someone asked. 

He turned to see Turran. 

" Hey there," he said. 

She walked over to the table. 

" Can I join you ?" she asked. 

" Sure," he said. 

She sat down next to him. She sat there for a moment. 

" You enjoy watching the sunrise ?" he asked. 

Turran smirked," Yea, I've always enjoyed it. It's like, zenish or something," she said. 

The sun began to rise slowly, sending orange beams of light everywhere. Chance looked at her hands and noticed one was bandaged up. 

" What happened to your hand ?" He asked. 

" I cut my hand doing my dishes," she lied. " Eighteen stitches." 

" Ouch," Chance said. 

" I'm used to pain," she said. " I used to get beaten up for things Turmoil did when we were younger." 

" I know that feeling," he said. 

Light started to brighten up the park. Chance put out a hand. 

" Friends ?" he asked. 

" Friends," she said shaking his hand. 

She smirked. 

" Now since it's the morning would you like to join me for a Mocha swirl ?" he asked. 

" Love to," she said, smiling warmly at him. 

He put out her arm and she took it. They started the walk to the Coffee Shop. 

Chapter Three 

Four weeks later, (in Spring) Chance and Jake were tinkering with a van's engine. Jake was half way into the engine compartment. Chance was underneath it doing something to the underside of it. Someone stepped in. Chance watched a pair of very pretty feet in platform sandals walk towards his legs. Jake removed himself from the engine. 

" Hi Turran," he said. 

Chance wheeled himself out from underneath the van. He got up and wiped his hands with his rag. The phone rang. 

" I'll get it," Jake said going into the office. 

" I have a problem," Turran said. 

" I didn't do it you can't prove anything," he joked. 

" Funny. It's about a friend of mine. You've probably heard of her . Sabrina Coleman ?" Turran asked. 

" Yeah, she's the one Feral tranfered to Silver Kat Island," Chance said. " What about her ?" 

" She was once Feral's love interest a few years back," Turran said. 

" That explains his attitude," Chance said. 

" You mean Feral once had a heart ?" Jake asked as he came in. 

" Yeah, scary as it is. See he's coming with me to pick her up today," she said. 

" You poor thing," he said. 

She shrugged then patted Chance's shoulder. 

" I'll see you guys later," she said. 

She stepped into her car and drove off. 

" For someone who told me not she wasn't to be trusted it looks like you trust her," Jake said. 

" Jake don't start," Chance said. " I like her. Besides she's already earned my trust." 

" Right," Jake said. with just a hint of hositity in his voice. 

With Sabrina and Turran: 

Sabrina looked at Turran who twisted a cloth napkin in her fingers. " For someone to be nervous it should be me. I'm the one who used to be in a relationship with him for nine years," she said putting a hand on Turran's. 

Turran smiled at the kat with tan fur and brown hair and green eyes. 

" Commander,"she said. 

" What are you doing here Coleman ?" he asked. " I'm here to visit my family and friends," she said." Don't flatter yourself by thinking I came here for you." 

" Ouch," Turran thought. " That'll sting if he had a heart." 

" Your going to be here for a while so get used to reporting to me," he hissed. 

" If this's how ex-lovers act I'd hate to see my future ex's." Turran thought. " But then I'd need to be in a relationship first." 

Sabrina and Ulysses kept on and Turran decided to leave. She drove down to the park. She parked her car and zipped up her coat. It was just getting dark. She let her mind drift as she walked. She sat down in front of a large fountain. Then she got up and fished in her pockets for some change. When she found some she closed her eyes and dropped a quarter into the fountain. 

" Wish for anything good ?" someone asked. 

She turned and saw Chance, she smiled brightly. " Hi," she said. " Actually telling what you wished for makes it void itself." 

" Right," he said. 

He stepped over to her then smirked. 

" You know if someone collected all the change in here they'd be really rich ?" he asked. 

" Yeah, " She chuckled. 

" How'd your meeting with Feral go ?" he asked. 

" They agrued back-n-forth," she said. " Like fighting over katnip." 

" That's bad," Chance said. 

" I think that's what made their relationship work back then," she said. 

" True," Chance said. 

Turran gazed out at the sunset. 

" We watched the sunrise a few weeks ago. Now the sunset. Why is it we keep on running into each other ?" she asked. 

" Maybe we're alike," he said. " Maybe," she said. 

The sunset was in shades of pink , red and purple. 

" Have you ever seen the sun rise on the beach ?" He asked. 

" Nope, or the sunset," she said. 

" Then I'll make a deal with you, the first day of summer we'll do both," he said. "With a nice relaxing walk on the beach." 

" Sounds like a date," she said. 

" Maybe it is," he said. 

They both smiled and turned to watch what remained of the sunset. 

" Maybe I found someone who'll love me for me," she thought. 

" I wonder what she's thinking.. Maybe the same as me. She's real sweet and really easy to get along with. She's nothing like her sister," Chance thought as he looked at her. 

After the sunset they quietly kept on walking to the next fountain. 

THE END 


End file.
